


Daddy Issues 2

by PrettyLittlePuppet



Category: Homestuck, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Anal, M/M, NSFW, Porn, Smut, Uncut, Videoed, drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-09
Updated: 2012-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 09:08:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/429308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyLittlePuppet/pseuds/PrettyLittlePuppet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>http://alaskangemini.tumblr.com/post/24736981090/daddy-issues-01 u</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Issues 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [To Gembaby](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=To+Gembaby).



It was the night before James was scheduled to go back to Houston, the last night of the event that Stark Industries was holding for his University. James was currently going from hotel room to hotel room to make sure the students were getting ready for the event. It was formal and Egbert had no problems with assisting some of his male students with their suits given that even though they were college Juniors, they still weren't aware of the fine work that suits required. 

"Alright, ten minutes and then we're leaving." He announced as he made his way back to his hotel room. He was already dressed, though he wasn't wearing his suit jacket at the moment. His hotel room was clean, well kept as to be expecte from someone like himself. The bed was obviously made given that he hadn't slept in it except for maybe the first few days of being in New York before he actually met Tony. He stood in front of the mirror looking himself over again to make sure everything looked alright and that nothing was out of place.

The suit was new, a deep blue and white pinstrip with a toned down hot-rod red tie. The dress shirt was a jet black with gold colored pinstripes, making it obvious that Tony had picked it out for him. He had gaven him the dry cleaning bag that morning when he was dressed and ready to return to his room before the students woke up. It was a firm fit, shirt perfectly stretched enough over his chest, tie just the right length, and the pants were a snug yet comfortable fit around his waist. 

He shook his head and ran a hand through his lightly salted hair as he turned to the bed, picking up the suit jacket and carefully pulling it on. After making sure he had what he needed, he left his room and gathered his class before making his way downstairs. The Stark company had sent a limo for them and of course he was the last to get in.

When they arrived a huge spectacle was made given that they had shown up in the limo Tony had sent for them. The students drank in the attention while James just wanted them to get to the events main room. He smiled though when the photographers went on snapping pictures of them, waving to a few of them as his class exited the limo. After this he follows after them into the event buidling, keeping his answers short and polite to anyone who had stopped him to ask questions.

As the night wore on the media crowd thinned out and his class was able to enjoy the last of the event, mingling and asking questions to the business men and women around them. Of course James found himself at the side bar, ordering a rum an coke as he settled down onto one of the stools. He wasn't phased though when Tony suddenly appeared next to him, like he always did. He was wearing a beautiful three-piece white suit with a baby blue dress shirt peaking out from under the pearl colored jacket and vest and tie.

"You look more spiffy then usual. Special occasion?" James chuckled, smiling as he stirred his drink with the flimsy useless white straw he was given, listening to the ice clink against the glass.

"Oh well you know, it could very well be an important night. I mean you are returning to Texas in the morning. God only knows when I'm going to see you again. I would count tonight as a pretty special night, all things considered." He rambled, shrugging a little as he mentioned for the bartender, who of course already knew what he wanted. James chuckled and shook his head, taking a swallow from his drink. 

"I suppose so, but it's not like it will be the last time you'll see me." He consulted, giving the other male a slight, almost shy smile.

"Oh, I know that. But still. It's a big night. What are you even doing here at the bar, you should dance, mingle with the others." Tony said, gesturing enthusiastically to the crowded floor behind them.

"I've done enough mingling tonight to last me until next week." James laughed, shaking his head. "Besides, I want my students to get their fill of tonight. Once we return back to the University they're going to have a lot of studying to do. Their Finals are next week." He stated, looking into his glass.

"Ah right, college, classes, homework. I remember that. Glad I don't have to go through that, but of course it doesn't seem to have changed from what I do now. Of course the things I do now are what I enjoy so they're not really a burden." Stark nodded, taking a sip of his bourbon as he leaned against the bar.

"You do a lot....And not just for your company but for the world as well." James knew it was useless to give Tony complements but he still couldn't help but praise him. "You do so much, and you don't even know how much it effects everyone." The older gentlemen chuckled and smiled into his drink as he took another gulp.

"Yeah, yeah. We've gone over this before James." Tony just let the words roll off of him as he looked out to the crowd of well dressed people floundering around the room. A short minute later they were left sitting there in silence. Every once in a while James would look over his shoulder to scan the crowd as well. Of course, a small time later Tony was leaning against James' shoulder, muttering on about this and that having to do with something or other, but of course his tone was a little to low for him to understand a word he was saying. The other man did perk up though when he heard a certain song turn on and wrapped his arm around James' elbow and tugged. 

"Com'on, James. Lets dance." Tony chuckled, grinning a little too widely. Of course James abandoned his drink at the bar as the Stark company's CEO drag him off to the dance floor. The rest of that night was spent dancing and drinking, Tony getting more excited and loud as it wore on. At a certain point Egbert knew it was time to pull the man away from the bar when he could barely stay up on his own two feet. He trusted his students to know how to get back to their hotel, another limo was waiting for them of course but James wouldn't be there to make sure they got back alright.

Instead, James found himself stumbling into Tony's house, laughing as the man almost tripped over his own two feet. Of course, upon entry JARVIS asked if he should contact Pepper. James of course told him to just leave her a message that they had arrived safely and to have some sort of hang-over tonic ready for them in the morning. When asked if they would need anything else Tony obnoxiously told him 'no peeking' and to take the rest of the night off. The system agreed with him and without farther notice, left them alone, though of course the wonders of James' mind was working as he leaned against Tony, wondering if JARVIS ever really stopped watching.

"Tony...Tony do you have cameras set up in you room?" He slurred a little as they made their way upstairs, blushing as Tony gave him a scandalous grin and nodded.

"Why, want a little souvenir for when you go home?" Stark teased, leaning forward and kissing the other man. It wasn't very sensual or neat, quiet the opposite actually, sloppy and rushed with awkward angles and teeth, but of course neither of them cared.

"Would you tease me if I said yes?" James breathed heavily as they finally pulled away from each other, shuffling through the door to Tony's bedroom.

"Of course not, baby. I have no problem, making a little home movie." He chuckled, nipping at James' ear before stumbling away from him, hitting a few numbers on one of the electronical pads next to the door. After such actions a soft whirling noises filled the room as a few statues flipped, a slot on the TV slid to the side revealing a small camera and he could have sworn he saw small tech mics worm their way around the head board.

"You've done this before haven't you." James chuckled a little, turning pink in the face as everything got settled, a small red light turning on by the camera on the TV.

"Only once or twice." Tony shrugged, the conversation was dropped as he grabbed James by the lapels of his suit coat and pulled him closer. He kissed the man again while leaning against him, wrapping his arms around James' shoulders as he pressed their chests together. Egbert gasped slightly as he finally pulled away from the kiss, helping Tony strip himself of his suit, hands wondering every once in a while.

"You should wear a three-piece more often." James mumbled as he fiddled with the waist coat's buttons. Leaning in, he started nipping at the other's neck as Tony's hands wondered down to his pants, pulling at the belt he had been wearing and tugs at it enough to get it unbuckled and thrown off to the side of the room. At the same time James had finally gotten the waist coat undone, pushing that off as he pulled away a little, loosening the tie and slipping it over Tony's head before starting at his dress shirt eagerly. He only stopped long enough for Tony to push his suit coat off and start on unbuttoning his shirt as well. 

Soon enough, both men were down to their boxers, Tony nipping at James lip before pushing the other man back on to his bed. Kneeling next to him, he leaned down, diving in for a messier kiss as he tugged at the others neutral blue plaid boxers, lifting his hips up enough to slip them down to his knees, then the rest of the way off. The younger man shifted as he left the boxers to fall to the floor, easily finding his way between James' legs, the kiss broken in favor of biting and nipping at the other man's neck leaving lightly colored marks behind which Egbert was much to drunk to care about at the moment.

Small moans and gasps escaped the older man under Tony as he went about abusing his neck, his hands wondering over his legs and to his waist, an equally large hand finding purchase around the thick erection that James' was sporting. One thing that Tony loved doing was teasing the man under him, running the pad of his thumb over the barely exposed tip of his head, pressing just right to get a slightly squealed moan and arch from James, leaving the other a squirmy and twitchy mess. 

"God Tony, come on." James panted, shivering under the man as he continued to tease him, pulling down his foreskin and thumbing against the based under nerve causing him to buck and whimper at him. Tony chuckled and decided after that to stop teasing the poor man, shifting to lean to the side and grab the small tube from the night stand, cover two fingers with its contents. After said fingers were coated he reached down, pressing them against James' entrance and watched as the other squirmed, trying to press onto them.

"Fuck." The Professor wheezed, wrapping his arms around Tony's shoulder properly and tugged the other man down against him. "Please, god Stark just do it already." He gulped, panting heavily as he continued to press onto his fingers. Tony shivered from the pleading and chuckled, nipping at his jaw as he pressed both fingers in at once, humming praise as the others entrance gave way easily. 

They had done this enough that Tony knew just where to press and rub as he stretched James, being rewarded with moans and gasps a the other arched under him, shifting and lifting his legs more to try and open himself the best he could. After a short while of stretching and fucking him with his fingers, Tony pulled his hand away and grabbed the lube again. This time pushing down his own boxers, freeing himself from his prison before lathering it with the tubes contents. 

Shifting again Tony pushed James' legs back towards his chest a little bit, holding at the back of his knees. As soon as he let go of one of his legs, James reached up and held it back on his own, leaving Tony the chance to grab himself and press against his entrance. As soon as he knew where he was going he looked up at Egbert and watched intently, drinking in his reactions as his face scrunched, eyebrows going from pinched one moment to arched the next as Tony slowly pressed into him. James whined and panted, groaning loudly as the other pressed into him farther and farther, leaving him winded, trembling as he grabbed at his leg more and the blankets behind his head. 

It didn't take him too long to finally bury himself deep inside of James, panting heavily as he squeezed the back of the knee he was holding, his free hand pressing up to wrap around James' thigh and pull him the rest of the way onto him making him groan. "God your still so tight." Tony mumbled, panting but smiling as James gave a breathy chuckle and squeezed around him, making Tony in turn groan back. After given each other a moment James rolled his hips and murmured for the other to move.

Soon small rolls of the hip and gentle thrusts turned into bucking and thrusts, each man given and taking just as much as the other, moaning and grabbing at each other. The rhythem that was set was fast, hard, shaking the bed as they moved together, James crying out every now again as Tony brush and pressed against his sweet spot. Stark groaned and panted releasing Egbert's thigh as he reached between them, once more wrapping his hand around James' erection, quickly working to pump him in time with his thrusts. This gained him a positive reaction from James, the man arching and thrusting against his hand, moaning loudly and cursing when Tony didn't let up.

It didn't take them very long, the fast pace, the thrill of being recorded the entire time heightened everything for James and soon the Professor was close, crying and moaning as such as his hips jerked and bucked under Tony. Nodding, Stark shifted a little more, putting more power behind his thrusts, stroking him faster, teasing the sensitive flesh of his tip and foreskin as went. A low rumbling groan sounding from his chest as he murmured to James, egging him on, pushing him closer to finishing until the other gasped, giving a disgruntled moan as he stiffened and arching off the bed, his seed shooting across his chest and a bit over Tony's hand. 

Tony continued to stroke him, slower this time, milking him for all he was worth as he continued to thrust into his tightened entrance. It didn't take Stark too long after to finish. Giving a loud grunt and wheezed moan, leaving the man slumped over James, Tony letting go of his legs and spent member. Panting they laid there, James shifting to put his legs down around Tony's waist as the CEO lightly bucked into him while he road out his climax.

After a moment Tony moved, gently pulling his softening length from James, and rolling off to the side, falling onto his back on the bed next to Egbert. They laid there for a while, James' hand searching out Tony's, curling between thick fingers when they found each other. When they were able Tony moved, pressing a small button on the night stand, the cameras and mics retracted, going back to their hiding places. Soon after JARVIS asked if Tony would like a copy made and the man nodded, saying to make two, one for himself and one for James.

After all was said and done, they two ended up in their normal places, cuddled together under the blankets in the dark room. Well, mostly dark. James still laid awake, quietly watching Tony sleep with a small smile on his face. He just shook his head and lifted his hand, lightly pressing it over the arc reactor, stifling the bright blue light it gave off before nuzzling against Tony's chest. He smiled when Tony tightened his old around him in sleep, determined to get a good nights rest, and silently wishing he didn't have to return home so soon. 


End file.
